warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
NOTE: If you play a different version of the game, the weapon can have a different name. Look for the specific Class and look at the pictures to find the weapon you are looking for. You can also check the Weapon Name Differences page for the name differences. Pistols Beretta M9 Render.png|link=Beretta M9 Beretta M93R Render.png|link=Beretta M93R Browning High Power Render.png|link=Browning High Power Calico M900 Render.png|link=Calico M950 COLT Python Elite Render.png|link=COLT Python Elite Daewoo K5 Render.png|link=Daewoo K5 Desert Eagle Render.png|link=Desert Eagle FN Five-seveN Render.png|link=FN Five-seveN Glock 18C Render.png|link=Glock 18C Gun-Glove! Render.png|link=Gun-Glove! H&K USP Render.png|link=H&K USP Hydrodisintegrator Render.png|link=Hydrodisintegrator Luger Render.png|link=Luger Mateba Autorevolver Render.png|link=Mateba Autorevolver Nagant M1895 Render.png|link=Nagant M1895 SIG Sauer P226 C Render.png|link=SIG Sauer P226 C QSZ-92 Render.png|link=QSZ-92 Rhino 60DS Image.jpg|link=Rhino 60DS Stechkin APS Render.png|link=Stechkin APS Steyr M9A1 Render.png|link=Steyr M9A1 Melee Army Knife Render.png|link=Army Knife Black Hawk Render.png|link=Black Hawk Classic Soviet Knife Render.png|link=Classic Soviet Knife Digger of Doom Render.png|link=Digger of Doom Executor Knife Render.png|link=Executor Knife Hammer Render.png|link=Hammer ICE-AXE Render.png|link=ICE-AXE Icicle Knife Render.png|link=Icicle Knife KA-BAR Kukri Machete Render.png|link=KA-BAR Kukri Machete KA-BAR Utility Knife Render.png|link=KA-BAR Utility Knife Katana Render.png|link=Katana S&W Survival Tanto Blade Render.png|link=S&W Survival Tanto Blade Sapper Shovel Render.png|link=Sapper Shovel Sickle Render.png|link=Sickle Ultra Marine Render.png|link=Ultra Marine Assault Rifles ACR Render.png|link=ACR AK-103 Render.png|link=AK-103 AK-47 Render.png|link=AK-47 AS-"VAL" Render.png|link=AS-"VAL" AUG A3 Render.png|link=AUG A3 CALICO M955A Render.png|link=CALICO M955A Daewoo K2 Render.png|link=Daewoo K2 Famas F1 Render.png|link=Famas F1 FN F2000 Render.png|link=FN F2000 FN SCAR-H Render.png|link=FN SCAR-H Galil AR Render.png|link=Galil AR H&K G36K Render.png|link=H&K G36K M16A4 Render.png|link=M16A4 M4A1 Render.png|link=M4A1 SIG 551 Render.png|link=SIG 551 Sturmgewehr 44 Image.jpg|link=Sturmgewehr 44 Tavor TAR-21 Render.png|link=Tavor TAR-21 Type 97 Render.png|link=Type 97 XM8 Render.png|link=XM8 Machine Guns AUG A3 Hbar Render.png|link=AUG A3 Hbar Daewoo K3 Render.png|link=Daewoo K3 H&K MG36 Render.png|link=H&K MG36 H&K MG4 Render.png|link=H&K MG4 M16A2 LMG Render.png|link=M16A2 LMG M240B Image.jpg|link=M240B M249 Para Render.png|link=M249 Para M60E4 Image.jpg|link=M60E4 MG3 Render.png|link=MG3 RPK Render.png|link=RPK XM8 LMG Render.png|link=XM8 LMG Shotguns AA-12 Render.png|link=AA-12 Anakon Render.png|link=Anakon Semi-Automatic Shotgun Benelli M4 Super 90 Render.png|link=Benelli M4 Super 90 Benelli Nova Tactical Render.png|link=Benelli Nova Tactical Cobray Striker Render.png|link=Cobray Striker Crye Precision SIX12 Render.png|link=Crye Precision SIX12 Hawk Pump Render.png|link=Hawk Pump Jackhammer Render.png|link=Jackhammer Kel-Tec Shotgun Render.png|link=Kel-Tec Shotgun MC 255 12 Render.png|link=MC 255 12 Mossberg 500 Custom Render.png|link=Mossberg 500 Custom Remington 870 CB Render.png|link=Remington 870 CB Remington 870 RAS Render.png|link=Remington 870 RAS Remington Model 870 Render.png|link=Remington Model 870 Saiga Render.png|link=Saiga Saiga Bullpup Render.png|link=Saiga Bullpup SPAS-12 Render.png|link=SPAS-12 SPAS-15 Render.png|link=SPAS-15 SRM 1216 Render.png|link=SRM 1216 USAS-12 Render.png|link=USAS-12 UTAS UTS-15 Render.png|link=UTAS UTS-15 VEPR Render.png|link=VEPR Win 1897 Trench Gun Image.jpg|link=Win 1897 Trench Gun SMGs ACR CQB Render.png|link=ACR CQB AK-9 Render.png|link=AK-9 AUG A3 9mm XS Render.png|link=AUG A3 9mm XS Calico M960A Render.png|link=Calico M960A B&T MP-9 Render.png|link=B&T MP-9 Beretta MX4 Storm Render.png|link=Beretta MX4 Storm Daewoo K1 Render.png|link=Daewoo K1 Daewoo K7 Render.png|link=Daewoo K7 FN P90 Render.png|link=FN P90 H&K G36C Render.png|link=H&K G36C H&K MP5 Render.png|link=H&K MP5 H&K MP7 Render.png|link=H&K MP7 H&K UMP Render.png|link=H&K UMP JS 9mm Render.png|link=JS 9mm Kriss Super V Render.png|link=Kriss Super V M4 CQB Render.png|link=M4 CQB Mini Uzi Render.png|link=Mini Uzi MPA10SST-X Render.png|link=MPA10SST-X PP-19 Bizon Render.png|link=PP-19 Bizon Shpagin PPSh-41 Render.png|link=Shpagin PPSh-41 SIG 552 Render.png|link=SIG 552 Tavor CTAR-21 Render.png|link=Tavor CTAR-21 XM8 Compact Render.png|link=XM8 Compact Sniper Rifles Crown Weapons